Chord Overstreet
Chord Overstreet 'est un acteur et chanteur américain né à Nashville, dans le Tennessee (États-Unis). Il est connu pour jouer le rôle de 'Sam Evans dans la série Glee. '' Biographie '''Chord Overstreet' est né le 17 février 1989 à Nashville, dans le Tennessee. Son père, Paul Overstreet, est un auteur/compositeur/interprète qui a remporté un Grammy Award et a écrit des chansons country pour des chanteurs tels que Keney Chesney, Alison Kraus, Alan Jackson et Carrie Underwood. Il a expliqué l'étrangeté de son prénom ("accord" en français) par le fait que "son père est dans le milieu de la musique comme compositeur. est le troisième de sa fratrie, et il y a trois notes dans un accord". Il a cinq frères et sœurs: Harmony, Nash, Skye, Summer et Charity. Chord a été repéré grâce à sa page MySpace où il poste ses vidéos de musique. La plupart des chansons qu'il interprète sont de la musique country. Avant de jouer dans Glee, il a fait une apparition dans la série iCarly et dans Private ''(Josh Hollis). Il sera bientôt à l'affiche de ''A Warrior's Heart avec Kellan Lutz. Il travaille actuellement sur un album solo. Après un départ très mouvementé à la fin de la saison 2 de Glee, Chord est finalement revenu au cours de la saison 3. Il jouera dans le film "Fourth Man Out" réalisé par Andrew Nackman. C'est l'histoire de d'un garçon travaillant dans un garage dans une petite ville ouvrière faisant son coming out devant ses trois amis et comment ils gèrent tous les changements dans leur relation. (source) (source) Anecdotes Divers *Son compte Twitter : http://twitter.com/chordoverstreet *Son compte Soundcloud : https://soundcloud.com/chordoverstreet *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/chordover *Sa chaîne YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-DIvcMAVlO3_pNYk4eipHQ *Il est Baryton. *La caféine le fait dormir. *Il a constamment envie de nourriture sucrée ! *Il a un chien, Harley. *Il aime la lecture. *Il sait jouer de la flûte (c'est d'ailleurs une de ses passions), du piano, de la guitare, de la batterie et de la mandoline. *Il aime danser. *Il a des origines allemandes, anglaises, irlandaises et amérindiennes. *Il a grandi dans une ferme à nourrir les chèvres, ce qui le fait rester humble. *Il aime tondre le gazon. *C'est un grand fan de Elton John. *Lorsqu'il était au lycée, il dit qu'il ressemblait à un mélange de Finn et de Sam. *Il envisage un album solo. *Il adore se poser et regarder le sport tout le dimanche entier. *Il se ronge les ongles. *Il a fait une apparition dans le clip de Hot Chelle Rae, Tonight Tonight. Son frère aîné, Nash, étant le guitariste du groupe. Les candidats de la saison 2 du Glee Project reprennent cette chanson dans le dernier épisode. *Son père est un chanteur de country ayant sorti une dizaine d'albums entre 1982 et 2001. *Il est sorti avec Emma Roberts. *Il mesure 1m83. *Le 17 Juin 2012, il a figuré sur la liste des présentateurs des MMVA (MuchMusic Video Award) à Toronto avec Darren Criss.(Source) *Il a un frère et quatre sœurs. *Il adore la chanteuse Adele. *Le site AfterElton a publié son classement des 100 hommes les plus sexy. Chord arrive 23ème. (source). *Lui et Mark Salling ont posé pour la marque OP. *Il est le 8ème membre du cast à avoir dépassé la barre du million d'abonnés sur Twitter après Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith, Dianna Agron, Darren Criss, Jane Lynch et Naya Rivera. *Son plaisir coupable est de faire des impressions seul, surtout de Denzel Washington. *Son sport préféré est le baseball. *Son chanteur de country préféré est Blake Shelton. *Son avenger préféré est Iron Man. *Il est ami avec Ashley Benson et Taylor Swift. *Il était présent ainsi que Becca Tobin, Max Adler, Kathy Griffin et Jacob Artist le 30 mai 2013 lors du concert de Darren Criss à Los Angeles. *Le 06 juin lors de la tournée de Darren à Nashville il est monté sur scène. Ils ont chanté "Heroes". *Il s'est produit le 20 juillet 2013 au Roxy à Los Angeles et y a interprété une chanson en hommage à Cory Monteith. *Il est classé 28 par le site "The Blacklot.com" parmi les 100 hommes les plus "hot" de 2013. (source) *'Il a gagné le Teen Choice Awards 2013 du "Choice TV Male Scene Stealer" (pour un rôle secondaire). ' *Il est classé 16 par le site "Buddy TV" parmi les 100 hommes de la télévision les plus sexy de 2013.(source) *Il était nommé au People Choice Awards 2014 dans le catégorie "meilleur bromance", pour l'amitié entre Blaine et Sam". *Il était nommé au Teen Choice Awards dans le catégorie acteur TV comique de l'année. Glee *A l'origine, il a été engagé pour jouer le rôle du petit ami de Kurt. Mais lorsque les scénaristes ont remarqué l'alchimie entre lui et Dianna Agron, ils ont décidé qu'il interprèterait le petit ami de Quinn. *Il est proche de Harry Shum Jr. et de Mark Salling. *Pour l'une de ses auditions, il a chanté I Don't Wanna Be de Gavin DeGraw et une chanson qu'il a écrit intitulé Easy Like Sunday Morning. *Dans un épisode, il aimerait chanter soit l'une de ses compositions, une chanson de John Mayer ou une de Coldplay. *S'il devait chanter un duo, il chanterait When You Say Nothing At All de Alsion Krauss avec Keith Whitley. *Il n'avait jamais vu le film "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" avant que les producteurs annoncent un épisode centré sur ça. *Il lui a fallu deux ans pour qu'il ne soit plus une "Guest Star" dans Glee. ﻿Galeries Chord 15.jpg|? (2010) Chord 16.jpg|? (2010) Chord 01.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 02.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 03.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 04.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 05.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 06.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 07.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 08.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 09.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 10.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 12.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 13.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Chord 14.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) chord 17.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 18.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 19.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 20.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 21.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 22.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 23.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 24.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 25.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 26.jpg|Da Man (2010) Chord 27.jpg|V Man (2010) Chord 28.jpg|V Man (2010) Chord 29.jpg|V Man (2010) Chord 30.jpg|V Man (2010) Chord 31.jpg|V Man (2010) Chord 40.jpg|TV Guide (2010) Chord 41.jpg|TV Guide (2010) Chord 36.jpg|Gregory Harris (2010) Chord 37.jpg|Gregory Harris (2010) Chord 39.gif|Fox All-Star Party (2010) Chord 32.jpg|Christian Rios (2011) Chord 33.jpg|Christian Rios (2011) Chord 34.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Chord 35.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Chord TCA 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord TCA 2.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord TCA 3.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord TCA 4.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord 42.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Chord 43.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Chord 48.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 49.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 50.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 51.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 52.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 53.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Chord 54.jpg|Thelma & Louise (2011) Ocean 01.jpg|Ocean Pacific (2011) Ocean 02.jpg|Ocean Pacific (2011) Ocean 03.jpg|Ocean Pacific (2011) Ocean 04.jpg|Ocean Pacific (2011) Chord 59.jpg|Ocean Pacific (2011) Motion Pïcture (1).jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Motion Picture.jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) FNO.jpg|Fashion Night Out (2011) TSC 01.jpg|Tyler Shields (2011) Chord 38.jpg|Vman (2012) Chord 61.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2012) Chord 62.jpg|Zooey Magazine (2012) Chord 119.jpg|Runway Magazine (2012) Chord 120.jpg|Runway Magazine (2012) Chord 121.jpg|Runway Magazine (2012) Chord 122.jpg|Runway Magazine (2012) Chord 177.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 178.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 179.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 180.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 181.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 182.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 183.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 184.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 185.jpg|Just Jared (2013) Chord 186.jpg|Just Jared (2013) TCA13 69.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Chord 70.jpg Chord 71.jpg Chord 72.jpg Chord 74.jpg Chord 73.jpg Chord 75.jpg Chord 77.jpg Chord 78.jpg Chord 79.jpg Chord 84.jpg Dianna Agron et Chord Overstreet sur Twitter.jpg Chord Overstreet sur son twitter.jpg chord 160.jpg chord 161.jpg chord 162.jpg chord 163.jpg chord 165.jpg chord 164.jpg Chord 172.png Chord 171.jpg Chord 170.jpg Chord 176.jpg Chord 175.jpg Chord 451.jpg Chord 261.jpg Chord 351.jpg Chord 400.jpg|Shooting pour l'Officiel Hommes - 2013 Chord 510.jpg Chord 672.jpg Chord 671.jpg Chord 670.jpg Chord 76.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Amber 43.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chord 44.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chord-.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chord 45.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Glee 3D 02.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Glee 3D 03.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chord 46.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord 47.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Chord 55.jpg|Fêtant son anniversaire au Tao (2011) Chord 57.jpg|FOX Uprfont (2011) Chord 58.jpg|FOX Uprfont (2011) Coachella 02.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Coachella 01.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) V9jlj.jpg|''Village People version Glee'' (Twitter de Mark en 2011) Chord 63.jpg|Audi Celebrates The 2012 Golden Globe Awards (2012) Chord 64.jpg|Sag Awards 2012 Chord 65.jpeg|FOX Winter TCA All-Star Party (2012) Chord 66.jpg|(Fox Winter TCA) Chord 67.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 (After Party) Chord 68.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 (After Party) Chord 69.jpg|Anniversaire de Chord à Las Vegas (Twitter de John Lock) Chord 80.jpg Chord 81.png|Chord et Dianna à NYC Chord 82.jpg Darren & Chord.jpg Chord 60.jpg|Twitter de Lea Chord 83.jpg Glee Wrap Party.jpg|Glee Wrap Party (mai 2012 - Twitter de Tim Davis) Chord 85.jpg Chord 86.jpg Chord 87.jpg Chord 88.jpg Chord 89.jpg Chord 90.jpg Chord 92.jpg|Au MMVA à Toronto (17-06-12) Chord 91.jpg|Avec Perez Hilton Darren 456.png ChordOverstreet.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Chord 93.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Chord 94.png|Aux Teen Choice Awards (2012) Chord 02 (2).jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Chord.png|Fox All Star Party (2012) chord.jpg|twitter de Chord Chord 96.jpg Chord 95.jpg chord 50.png Blake 12.jpg|A la Fox Emmy party (2012) Chord 151.png|A le première de American Horror Story (2012) AHS 01.jpg chord 65.jpg|Avec Ryan à l'after-party de American Horror Show (2012) Chord Overstreet 1.jpg|Labor Day Weekend à Azure Pool (2012) Chord Overstreet 2.jpg|Labor Day Weekend à Azure Pool (2012) Chord Overstreet 3.jpg|Labor Day Weekend à Azure Pool (2012) Chord Overstreet 4.jpg|Labor Day Weekend à Azure Pool (2012) Chord 150.jpg Chord 152.jpg|Halloween 2012 GQ 03.jpg|GQ Party - Man Of The Year - LA - 13/11/12 GQ 02.jpg Chord 95.jpg chord 180.jpg Chord 173.jpg Chord 174.jpg Chord 177.png GoldenGlobes - 24.jpg GoldenGlobes - 23.jpg Jacob 48.jpg Fox eco-casino 54.png Fox eco-casino 53.png Fox eco-casino 50.png Fox eco-casino 49.png Fox eco-casino25.jpg Jacob 114.jpg Fox eco-casino 27.jpg Fox eco-casino 21.jpg Fox eco-casino 17.jpg Fox eco-casino 16.jpg Jacob 113.jpg Glee-Premiere 51.jpg Glee-Premiere 50.jpg Glee-Premiere 48.jpg Glee-Premiere 56.jpg Glee-Premiere 32.jpg Glee-Premiere 14.jpg Glee-Premiere 13.jpg Glee-Premiere 32.jpg Glee-Premiere 56.jpg Glee-Premiere 13.jpg Fox Casino Party 04.jpg|Fox Casino Party (2012) SAG - 04.jpg|SAG (2013) SAG - 03.jpg SAG - 41.jpg SAG - 40.jpg chordettaylorswift.jpg SAG - 75.jpg Ryan,lea et chord.jpg Harry 311.jpg Chord 250.jpg|Tommy Hilfiger's New West Coast Flagship Store Opening After Party (2013) Chord 518.jpg Chord 200.jpg Chooord.jpeg 416 39.jpg 417 66.jpg|Sur le tournage du 4x17 Chord 202.jpg Chord 201.jpg Chord 516.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) Chord 517.jpg PaleyFest13 - 35.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 30.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 27.png|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 26.png|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 38.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) PaleyFest13 - 45.jpg|PaleyFest Icon Award Celebration: Ryan Murphy (2013) Bromance.jpg|Avec Blake Jenner (2013) Chord 193.png|Mars 2013 - Lakers Casino Night Fundraiser Chord 515.jpg Chord 192.jpg Chord 191.jpg Chord 190.jpg Melissa Chord.jpeg Darren 914.jpg Chord 250.png Chord 461.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chord 460.jpg Chord 450.jpg Chord 462.jpg Chord 465.jpg Chord 463.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chord 466.jpg|Avec Clint Eastwood 422 95.jpg|Tournage de "All or Nothing" (4x22) Chord 052.jpg dianna agron et chord overstreet.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron Chord-Overstreet.jpg Chord 600.jpg Chord 603.jpg Chord 602.jpg Chord 605.jpg Chord 606.jpg Chord 607.jpg Chord 608.png Chord 609.jpg Chord 610.jpg Samuel 2010.png Chordharry.jpg LP 30.jpg|Lors du concert de Darren Criss (2013) Chord 502.jpg|McDonald’s New Quarter Pounder Summer Kick Off Party & Carnival (2013) Chord 503.jpg|Avec Adam Lambert LP 55.jpg|Lors de la tournée de Darren Criss (2013) Chord 300.jpg|Avec sa mère lors de la soirée Max Mara (2013) Chord 702.jpg|Lors de son concert (2013) Chord 701.jpg Chord 700.jpg TCA13 07.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 50.JPG|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA12 22.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 56.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Chord 800.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren & Chord DAL.jpg||Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Chord 901.jpg|The Performing Arts Inaugural Gala (2013) Chord 900.jpg|The Performing Arts Inaugural Gala (2013) Chord 56.jpg|20th Annual ELLE Women (2013) Chord 97.jpg|20th Annual ELLE Women (2013) Chord 951.jpg|Gala "the Dream for Future Africa Foundation" (2013) Chord 950.jpg|Gala "the Dream for Future Africa Foundation" (2013) Chord 1009.jpg|Hollywood Halloween party (2013) jean dujardin et Chord.jpg Chord 986.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son million de jeans collecté (2013) Chord 985.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son million de jeans collecté (2013) Chord 1204.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party (2013) Chord 1203.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party (2013) Chord 1201.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party (2013) Chord 1200.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party (2013) Lea 1711.jpg|Lea Michele’s Night of Shopping and Cocktails at Switch Boutique Chord 1102.jpg|Audi Golden Globe (2014) Chord 1101.jpg|Audi Golden Globe (2014) Chord 1100.jpg|Audi Golden Globe (2014) Chord 1104.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) TCA2014 12.JPG|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) TCA2014 16.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) TCA2014 21.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) 100th 21.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode (2014) 100th 38.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode (2014) Chord 957.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 956.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 955.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 954.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 953.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 952.jpg|Coachella (2014) Chord 1501.jpg|Première de “The Normal Heart” Premiere (2014) Chord 1500.jpg|Première de “The Normal Heart” Premiere (2014) Chord 101.jpg|Première de "The Expendables 3" (2014) Chord 99.jpg|Première de "The Expendables 3" (2014) Chord 211.jpg|FOXIES Awards After Party (2014) Chord 210.jpg|FOXIES Awards After Party (2014) Chord 745.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Chord 744.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) AHS FS 02.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) AHS FS 01.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Chord 792.jpg|InStyle And Warner Bros. 72nd Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party (11/01/15) Chord 793.jpg|InStyle And Warner Bros. 72nd Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party (11/01/15) EW2015 09.jpg|Entertainment Weekly’s celebration honoring the 2015 SAG awards nominees (24/01/15) EW2015 08.jpg|Entertainment Weekly’s celebration honoring the 2015 SAG awards nominees (24/01/15) Vidéos thumb|right|270px|Teen Vogue Shooting avec Kevin, Harry & Darren thumb|270px|left|10 Choses que vous ne savez pas sur Chord Overstreet (Vostfr) thumb|left|270px|Parodie de la pub Chanel n°5 - Tumblr Harry thumb|right|270px|First Listen thumb|left|270px|Revolving Mirror - VOSTFR thumb|right|270px|Behind The Scenes thumb|left|270px|Lors du tournage de "All or Nothing" - Vine - Darren Criss thumb|right|270 px|Hommage à Cory lors de son concert - 20/07/13 en:Chord Overstreet es:Chord Overstreet it:Chord Overstreet de:Chord Overstreet Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6